


Catching a Winchester

by palishere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, it made sense at the time, was originally Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palishere/pseuds/palishere
Summary: What happens when Sam and Dean split up and a Demon enters the room of one of the boys.   **Adult themes****Contain non-con/rape**





	

Sam and Dean had chosen to go their seperate ways, Sam moreso just needed to take a break from hunting. It seemed they were saving less and less people these days, but on a plus, more demons were being sent back. Dean drove away in the Impala, he was angry with his baby brother as he watched Sam's form became smaller and smaller until he was a mere dot in the horizon of the rearview mirror. Sam was on the next bus to the closest town. 

Months had passed since that day. Sam still thought about the anger Dean had towards him, he looked at his mobile, contemplating ringing his older brother, but instead dialled the number of the local police station. Sam had picked up a few small jobs as he passed through each town, his latest was working with a young man named Luke Werner. The mans family had recently passed away under unusual circumstances, namely, it seemed, a ghost from his past had murdered his wife and daughter.

"So.." Sam said, he knew how the next question was about to sound "So.. She was cremated?.. Hmm-Mmmm.... How long ago did you say that was? .... And Bensons Funeral Home was the parlour Mr. Werner went through? .. No that's all thank you for your patience" 

Sam missed having Dean to back him up, He'd discovered that Luke had kept an old pendant from his previous relationship, he'd nearly fallen victim to the young lady himself. Sam made his way to the two-star hotel, his bags were packed and he was ready to move on in the morning. He sat on the bed and checked his phone again. Nothing. Sam dialled Bobby's number to find his next case. 

Dean continued hunting on the usual route, he enjoyed the black/white hunting ritual. 'if it's not human, it's gotta die' Dean cleaned off some vampire blood, his latest victim. He'd thought of Sam often, wondering how the young Winchester was getting on. Dean packed the shotgun in the back of the Impala and closed the boot, making his way to the hotel room for the night. Dean was almost going to celebrate his latest kill at the local pub, but he had a few wounds that needed attention. None of them were overly serious, just a few scratch marks that refused to heal. 

Dean lay his head on the pillow, relaxing his muscles and inhaling deeply through his nose, Dean pulled his eyebrows together in confusion as the familiar senses kicked in, Sulpher? Dean's eyes shot open, darting around the small room, empty. But Dean is experienced, he knows that things are not always as they appear. Slowly, he reached under his pillow for the only weapon he had on him, the knife they had stolen from Ruby. Dean stood, his eyes still darting around the room. 

Crack.

The room faded from Deans view. 'At least' Dean thought wildly 'They can't possess me...' But that was truly the least of his worries. He felt the figure drag his body back towards the bed when he finally passed out. 

Soft fingers glided over Deans body, quietly waking him from his forced sleep, the fingers feathered along Deans side, past his arm pits and up his arm and back down again. Dean could feel fabric across his eyes, he was blindfolded which annoyed him.

"Who are you, you demonic piece of shit?" Dean snarled and tugged at the bindings around his wrists, the only thing that solved was that he was tied down tightly, whoever it was allowed him no room to inch away, regardless, Dean continued to pull at the ropes that held his wrists to the top of the bed. 

"Dean... Dean... Dean..." the stranger tsked in a whisper. "... You look simply... Delicious..." The feminine voice teased. The young lady rolled her hands across Deans bare chest. "Good enough to eat..."

"Shut up!"

Before long Dean could feel a wet tongue glide itself over one of his nipples, sucking tenderly, savouring every squirm. The hunter felt anguished, a fire was burning up inside him. He pulled at the ropes hoping they might snap. Unfortunately not. 

"Get off of me!" Dean shouted, he hated when a demon got the best of him, he hated it moreso when he couldn't run a knife through the demon's throat. 

The demon grabbed Deans jaw to hold his head still so she knew he would hear her whisper, "... You talk too much.." and she forced the helpless hunter into a rough kiss. She climbed upon the bed, putting a knee either side of the older Winchester. "....It took me a long time to find you, Winchester..." The woman took aim for Dean's belt buckle. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you think you're doing!?" Dean tried to kick her away, forgetting his legs were tied down. 

"I thought we could have some fun together.." She pulled his belt from under him, making his pants sit loosely around his hips. 

"I would rather you peel the skin from my body!" Dean contined to struggle.

"Hm... tempting... However, I think this will be much more fun..."

"You sick, twisted little bitch-.. Ugh!..." Dean had a thick gag forced inside his mouth, he felt the demon fondling the button on his jeans. shit.

She pushed her hand inside, groping at Dean's piece. Dean growlled and cursed her, he tried to tell himself that he wouldn't let her do this. That he was stronger than this. Inevitabley his body gave in and his member began to stir. Damnit! Dean growlled. She leant up and removed the blindfold, it didn't take long before Dean's eyes adjusted to the dimly lit hotel room. The possessed woman lowered her body to Dean's legs, dragging his pants with her and Dean watched as she removed her own jeans. The young lady was fit and very much so Dean's type. 

"Mmmm... Like what you see?" The demon taunted. She slowly unzipped a tight black, leather vest showing off the goods underneath. She leant over the young hunter Dean had his eyes glued to the demon's face, trying hard to not stare at the cute, black and white bra that held the womans generous sized breasts in place. "... We are going to have so much fun... Just like your precious Sammie...." 

Sammie! Where are you?

It wasn't hard to tell that she had struck a nerve. The older brother looked more focussed, Dean jerked his head away as she flicked her tongue across his cheek. She pulled gently at Dean's ear and whispered "My favourite part was when he screamed out your name..." 

Fucking lying bitch-

"Mmmm..." The possessed woman acted as a vampire would, caressing gently at Deans neck, sucking bruises into the flesh. She made sure to make everything slow, soft and torturous, her fingers explored the hunter's body, stopping to tug gently on his nipples, or trail lightly across his skin, or give him just enough pressure to keep his cock excited. "...You like that?" She raised her eye brow suggestively.

She was headed south, leaving a trail of teasing kisses and Dean's immense anger behind her. Dean felt like she had spent forever, lightly tugging his nipples, sucking and pulling at them with her teeth. His toes were curled and he thought he might actually throw up for the first time. However, there was no hiding the pleasure she sent soaring through his body, Dean's cock throbbed and his chest inhaled and exhaled at a fast pace. 

Dean shook his head at the attractive woman "Nnnn!" He watched a wicked smile creep across her face, her eyes staring up at him as she lingered at his lower abdoman, she drew lines with her tongue across the band of his underwear. Dean tried to keep the look of concern off his face. He knew he had well and truly been done over, he shuddered as her tongue crept across his pelvic region.

Don't you dare fucking do this..

She flicked her long, black hair to her back, sitting up to remove the bra, dropping it to the floor. She fondled, gropped and played with her breasts, continuing to tease the Winchester. Dean turned his head away from her, he pittied the poor woman who was likely screaming inside, begging for the bad dream to end. Dean's attention was earnt once more as she lowered her head towards his crotch. 

No!.. Don't you fucking da-

She licked his underwear, Deans eyes widened and his legs spasmed in surprise. She could hear him growling once more. "Ahhh... this body is wet for you, Dean... she wants you..." She slipped her fingers on the inside of Dean's underwear and pulled the band down. "ooh... look at you... You do like what you see, don't you?.." She wet her lips and ran her tongue along Deans piece. 

He instictively closed his eyes, praying to wake up anywhere else. "Nnnn..." her head bobbed over his piece and she softly tugged at his balls. She took all she could into her mouth and held him in for as long as she could and pulled her head up, staring straight at the older brother.

"Ahh..." She raised her eye brows at him "...Shall I stop?" she laughed. she bit her lip and popped herself up on her knees to bring down the young girls underwear, revealing neatly trimmed pubic hairs. She rubbed two fingers along her vagina, showing Dean how wet she was. "Holy fuck.... I'm so fucking wet..." She gripped Deans cock and gave it some slow pumps before hovering herself above him. He cursed at her to stop as best as he could. Inevitabley, she lowered her warm pussy on his hard cock. "Ah!.. Oh, My... Shit you feel so good Dean..."

She rolled her hips over Deans, and started to grind herself against him. then she picked up the pace and fucked Dean. She admitted to herself that her favourite part was watching Deans eyes roll back, the sheer confusion that ran through his mind, one moment he would let his eyes roll and enjoy the intense pleasure, the next he would bring himself back and hold on for dear life, praying that he wouldn't release himself into a victim of the demon. 

"Ah... Oh, Fuck!" She threw her head back and rocked her hips, moments after she was wasted. She wasn't sure if Dean had cum or not, his chest was moving up and down at a remarkable pace. "I must say, Dean, I prefer your brother..." she collected the knife Dean had earlier, dragging the blade lightly across Deans chest. "He's.. Less effort...And he doesn't mind... Being on top..."


End file.
